The present invention relates in general to materials handling vehicles, and more particularly, to systems and methods that integrate detection zone information into supplemental wireless remote control arrangements for materials handling vehicles.
Low level order picking trucks are commonly used for picking stock in warehouses and distribution centers. Such order picking trucks typically include load carrying forks and a power unit having a platform upon which an operator may step and ride while controlling the truck. The power unit also has a steerable wheel and corresponding traction and steering control mechanisms, e.g., a movable steering arm that is coupled to the steerable wheel. A control handle attached to the steering arm typically includes the operational controls necessary for driving the truck and operating its load handling features.
In a typical stock picking operation, an operator fills orders from available stock items that are located in storage areas provided along a plurality of aisles of a warehouse or distribution center. In this regard, the operator drives a low lever order picking truck to a first location where item(s) are to be picked. In a pick process, the operator typically steps off the truck, walks over to the appropriate location and retrieves the ordered stock item(s) from their associated storage area(s). The operator then places the picked stock on a pallet, collection cage or other support structure carried by the forks of the order picking truck. Upon completing the pick process, the operator advances the order picking truck to the next location where item(s) are to be picked. The above process is repeated until all stock items on the order have been picked.
It is not uncommon for an operator to repeat the pick process several hundred times per order. Moreover, the operator may be required to pick numerous orders per shift. As such, the operator may be required to spend a considerable amount of time relocating and repositioning the order picking truck, which reduces the time available for the operator to spend picking stock.